What If Captain George Stacy had lived?
by Spidey Legend
Summary: El camino no tomado en Amazing Spider-Man #90. Aquí Peter Parker logra salvar la vida de George Stacy desatando consecuencias inesperadas para todos. Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy. COMPLETADO.


_Hola a todos mis lectores nuevamente. Un nuevo año y una nueva historia. En esta ocasión un What if marveliano sobre Spider-Man._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>What if Captain George Stacy had lived?<strong>

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es <strong>Uatu The Watcher<strong> y mi misión es vigilar los eventos que ocurren en mi universo asignado.

Sin embargo, hay a veces que me dedico a observar lo que los humanos llaman ¿Qué tal si…?

El tan famoso y comúnmente llamado el camino no transitado. En alguna veces deseados y en otras no. A veces para mejor pero en otras ocasiones para peor.

En esta observación, no habrá una excepción a la regla. Esta vez vigilaré una vez más sobre el héroe al que llaman Spider-Man y uno de los eventos más importantes a lo largo de su vida:

_¿Y si el Capitán George Stacy hubiese sobrevivido?_

Sabemos que el Capitán Stacy murió al salvar a un niño indefenso y asustado. Una muchedumbre se había reunido para ver una vez más las rencillas entre Spider-Man y uno de sus más importantes enemigos: el doctor Otto Octavisu, conocido de mejor forma como Doctor Octopus.

Originalmente Octavius empujó con sus brazos metálicos la chimenea del edificio y cuando este iba a caer sobre el niño, George Stacy se interpuso para salvarlo, causando su muerte casi de inmediato, pero no sin dejarle un mensaje al héroe para que cuidase a su hija Gwen. Lo que conllevaría a Spider-Man que el padre de su novia sabía su identidad secreta y prefirió guardársela en secreto.

Sin embargo, en este otro mundo, por un segundo Spider-Man pudo observar el acto de George Stacy y prefiriendo evitar el continuar su refriega con Octavius, Peter Parker se lanza con su último esfuerzo para prevenir lo que podía ser una tragedia inconmesurable.

En esta ocasión, al ocurrir un evento diferente, la situación también torna con sus respectivas consecuencias. Para empezar, a pesar su reputación cambiaría para mejor. Por más que Jameson siguiese con sus campañas difamatorias, el Bugle comienza a perder más y más lectores. Con el correr del tiempo, ya casi nadie lee el Bugle y la mayoría de los empleados son despedidos o renuncian. El quiebre final se da cuando se ve obligado a vender el periódico al magnate de los medios Dexter Bennet quien lo convierte en un nuevo éxito pero a costa de volverse un tabloide de los superhéroes. Jameson nunca se recuperaría de ello.

Joe Robertson y Ben Urich reciben la propuesta de un misterioso benefactor para abrir otro periódico al que llamarán Frontline.

Sin embargo, no todo es lecho de rosa para Spider-Man a partir de ese hecho y aunque ahora comienza a gozar de mejor reputación entre la policía, los civiles y la comunidad superheróica; aún quedaban por lo menos villanos de sumo temer.

Las caídas de Norman Osborn se hacían cada vez más periódicas y potentes. El temible Duende Verde estaba a punto de resurgir.

Sin embargo, el cambio lo haría Otto Octavius. Tras ser encarcelado y fugarse de nuevo, Octopus concluye que Spider-Man debe estar conectado con la policía debido a la forma que se mostraba con el Capitán Stacy y por eso decidió investigar al respecto. Mientras tanto, Spider-Man se encontraba peleando contra Hammerhead, quien en esta ocasión no tenía oposición para el control del Mundo Criminal.

Al mismo tiempo que Spider-Man detuvo a Hammerhead y el resurgir del Duende Verde, Octavius estaba frustrado a más no poder. Aún no podía descubrir la identidad de Spider-Man o conexión alguna con la policía por lo que se decidió por una acción drástica.

La confrontación con el Capitán Stacy y obligarlo a confesar.

Es así como Otto se dirigió hacia su casa tras realizar las averiguaciones pertinentes sin saber que el propio Spider-Man se encontraba allí.

La pelea fue inevitable y tras amenazar a los presentes, se desató la pelea entre Peter y Otto. Spider-Man al final había sido descubierto y ante la sorpresa de Gwen, finalmente pudo derrotar al criminal.

Gwen estaba perpleja pero escuchó atentamente a las explicaciones de Peter, quien no vio otra salida más que contarle todo acerca del origen de sus poderes y como había llegado a esa conclusión. Gwen estaba anonadada tras el relato pero su sonrisa cálida se hizo presente y aceptó la situación como la excelente persona que era. Peter se sintió aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que era un superhéroe.

Es entonces que George Stacy saca su arma y le dispara en la cabeza al criminal. El ruido del arma llama la atención de Peter y de Gwen quienes no pueden creer lo que acababa de suceder. George Stacy les explica que era lo mejor dada las circunstancias. Otto Octavius era un hombre peligroso y el hecho que supiera quien era Peter realmente, no solo lo pondría a él en peligro, sino que también a Gwen, a su tía y a sus amigos.

Peter y Gwen trataron de entender el sentido de responsabilidad que les explicó el Capitán Stacy pero aún estaban shockeados cuando la policía llegó y el padre de Gwen declaró lo que sucedió.

George Stacy fue detenido inmediatamente.

Con el correr del tiempo, las cosas se fueron tranquilizando y aunque Spider-Man siguió combatiendo al crimen, el hecho que el Capitán Stacy fuese condenado a 15 años de prisión, no fue algo fácil de llevar. Especialmente para Gwen.

Con respecto a ella, Peter tenía miedo de llevar el siguiente paso. Su clara intención era casarse con ella pero siempre el fantasma de su padre se interponía en su decisión y él se acobardaba.

Sin embargo, un día su tía tuvo un resbalón y se golpeó la cabeza. La preocupación fue enorme y la esperada pero también tuvo algo bueno. Peter Parker decidió que no podía vivir con miedo y se comprometió a confiar plenamente en Gwen.

Cuando Peter se comprometió en una cena especial de aniversario por el noviazgo, ella estaba que saltaba con lágrimas de alegría y aceptó más que gustosamente la propuesta. Algo tarde pero esperada por todos aquellos que conocían a la pareja.

Sin embargo, para Uatu, había algo que tanto Peter como Gwen ignoraban. El peligro de Norman Osborn como el Duende Verde aún estaba latente y aún con el riesgo de lastimar a su legado en la boda, el inescrupuloso empresario se decidiría por atacar el día de la boda.

Otro peligro que Uatu pudo observar fue el de Miles Warren. Obsesionado con Gwen Stacy y envidioso de Peter Parker decidió jugar una treta indirecta. Con la ayuda de Jonas Harrow, se decidió por secuestrar al arruinado John Jonah Jameson y convertirlo en el último supervillano de venganza. Entre ambos ingenios, el virus del chacal fue injertado, su cerebro fue lavado y un nuevo objetivo fue inculcado:

**Matar a Peter Parker.**

Aunque algo saldría mal, una furia interna en Jameson salió a flote. Sin dar oportunidad alguna, The Jackal asesina a Warren y Harrow pero su plan para atacar a Parker perduraría hasta el fin de sus días y la boda, tal como había concluido Norman Osborn, sería la oportunidad ideal.

A todo esto, Peter Parker y Gwen Stacy disfrutaban de sus últimos días como solteros sin saber realmente de los peligros que los acechaban en el que debería ser el días más feliz de sus vidas.

Uatu The Watcher solo debía vigilar, nunca intervenir. Ese era su juramento.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí llegó. Espero haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Por cierto, siempre me he preguntado porque nadie en Marvel ha hecho un What If al respecto. Después de todo George Stacy es un personaje fundamental para la caracterización de Peter Parker.<em>

_Hasta luego y espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas a todos._


End file.
